Beso impropio
by Tenshi no buki
Summary: La mejor manera de aliviar su dolor era con una simple sonrisa y palabras de aliento


Las promesas son para cumplirse y como he prometido a DIL NEVILLE aqui esta una pequeña historia

* * *

Beso impropio

Dos días han pasado desde que nos dejo, dos días es el mismo tiempo en el que no hemos sabido nada de Konohamaru, Udon y yo nos comenzamos a preocupar y decidimos partir en su búsqueda ignorando las ordenes de Ebisu-sensei, que nos habia estado entrenando desde hace varias semanas

Corremos por varias calles sin saber rastro de él, al final decidimos separarnos para encontrarle mas rápidamente

… _dos días de la partida del Tercer Hokage_…

Aun puedo verlo llorando al lado de Iruka-sensei, yo nunca lo había visto llorar hasta ahora, y dicen que los ninjas no tienen sentimientos…

Se me parte el corazón de solo recordarlo, y comienzo a extrañar su sonrisa, estos dos días he estado deseando verlo llegar al lugar donde nos reunimos con esa amplia mueca que cubre toda su cara, saludando alegremente "Ohayo Moegi, Udon, Ebisu-sensei"

En mi desesperación corro un poco mas rápido, ¿Dónde estas Konohamaru-chan?, me pregunto en voz baja sin recibir respuesta

... _tambien se cumplen dos dias en los que Naruto niichan no esta_...

Después de la ceremonia se mantuvo ausente, sonrió de manera forzada cuando nos vio entre la multitud de gente que venia a despedirse de su abuelito, mi sonrisa tampoco fue real, creo que nadie podría sonreír de verdad en un momento así, podía ver a todos los adultos tristes, a todos los alumnos con sus sonrisas apagadas, hasta el equipo siempre enérgico de Naruto-chan se mantuvo callado y se fue en silencio, al igual que los demás

- ¡Konohamaru-chan! – grito al viento, en un intento de que mis palabras lleguen a donde sea que se encuentre, pero no recibo ninguna señal

- ¡Konohamaru-chan! – vuelvo a insistir inútilmente, lo continuo buscando por varias horas, hasta quedar sin energías, otro día sin vernos, resoplo resignada mientras comienzo a caminar a paso lento entre las calles, paso por uno de los puentes rumbo a la casa de Sakura-chan, con la esperanza de que ella lo hubiera visto estos días

- ¿Konohamaru-chan? – digo agudizando mi vista, en el muelle de la aldea se encontraba una silueta sentada en su orilla, sonrío al distinguirlo y salgo corriendo hasta donde esta

Cuando llego al muelle me detengo en seco, se encuentra con la cabeza cabizbaja, ¿ahora que hago? me repito entre pensamientos, talvez no fue buena idea el venir aquí

- Ko… ¿Konohamaru-chan? – le llamo mientras me acerco con paso dudoso

- Kono…-

- ¡Vete de aquí! Moegi – grita sin voltear, asustándome, cierro mis ojos un instante sin detenerme

- Udon y yo nos preguntábamos cuando regresarías a los entrenamientos – solo estoy a tres pasos de distancia

- No se – me responde secamente con un aire de nostalgia

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto al llegar a su lado

- Vete, no quiero hablar con nadie – sigue sin verme directamente, con su mirada fija en el agua, giro a ver su silueta reflejada en el lago y abro mis ojos con sorpresa al ver su semblante, tiene ambos ojos rojos seguramente de tanto llorar y esta tratando de contener sus lagrimas inutilmente

- ¿No quieres… -

- Moegi, déjame solo – me interrumpe de la manera mas fría posible haciéndome enfadar

- ¿Qué crees que diría Naruto niichan de verte así? – capto su atención al decir esas palabras

- No metas a Naruto en esto – me responde molesto

- El nos ha dicho que un ninja no debe mostrar sus sentimientos – hago una pausa viendo su reacción – Y Naruto no hubiera llorado tanto tiempo, al contrario, el hubiera echo sentir al cuarto Hokage orgulloso, y tu debes de hacer que el apellido Sarutobi siga en alto ¿No lo crees Konohamaru-chan? – le digo con la mejor de mis sonrisas mientras tomo asiento a su lado

- No me interesa –

- Tienes que hacerlo, Hokage-sama te esta viendo desde arriba – volteo mi cabeza hacia el cielo – Debe sentirse triste –

- No digas eso, mi abuelito debe estar muy feliz en el cielo – me reclama viéndome fijamente - El protegio lo que mas le importaba -

- Lo se, pero solo estará feliz cuando tu lo estés – le digo con sinceridad, sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro – Así que, que me dices si volvemos a entrenar con Ebisu-sensei – vuelve a su posición inicial viendo su silueta, doy un suspiro rendida mientras me quedo junto a él

- Quiero hacerme fuerte – habla después de unos instantes – Quiero llegar a ser un Hokage como mi abuelito – sonrío de nuevo viendo que ha funcionado

- Pero tienes que vencer a Naruto primero – le recuerdo mientras se levanta de su lugar limpiándose los ojos y la nariz

- Entonces deberé entrenar mucho mas tiempo – me dice con una sonrisa cada vez mas notoria, yo igualmente me levanto de mi lugar

- Si – le confirmo viendo su sonrisa, la misma que estuve buscando hace días, y me alegro de ser yo la que le devolviera ese brillo al nieto del Hokage

- Gracias Moegi – me sorprende y con un movimiento rápido me da un beso fugaz en mi boca haciéndome sonrojar

- jajajajaja deberías de ver tu cara – se burla mientras todo mi rostro se colorea de un tono rojo, esta vez por enfado

- Konohamaru – le digo muy molesta mientras sale corriendo en dirección a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento

- ¡Le gane a Naruto en besar a una chica! – grita sin detenerse

- ¡Konohamaru! – grito corriendo hacia él, con esa sensación tan extraña de cientos de mariposas en el estomago por aquel dulce beso, después de todo mi amigo no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo, y así es como me gusta…

* * *

Espero les guste, es una de las tantas ideas que tengo, y sugerencias se aceptan con gusto, al no ser mi fuerte esta pareja puedo fallar en alguna cosa asi que agradezco cualquier comentario


End file.
